Extraordinary Love
by mollywolly
Summary: ex·traor·di·nar·y adj : 1. Beyond what is ordinary or usual. 2. Highly exceptional; remarkable. L/J drabbles!
1. Will you teach me?

_A/N: The Harry Potter world isn't mine, all belongs to JKR._

_I've gotten some drabble dares from LilyAndJamesAreForever :) First up: "Will you teach me how to play the guitar?" and "Supermegafoxyawesome." I think it fits in well ;) Lots more to come, so please read and review? Thanks!_

* * *

Lily was relaxing in the Gryffindor Common Room with her Transfiguration book, not really paying attention to the words written before her. She was really listening to the melodious tune coming from the Boys' Dormitory. She realized it was a Muggle guitar, quite unusual for a Hogwarts' student to be playing.

Yet she listened.

She sighed.

She rolled her eyes.

She was getting impatient and curious.

Lily had _always_ wanted to play the guitar.

Her mum, on the other-hand, made her play the piano till her fingers were sore. Yes, she did enjoy playing the piano, but her whole family played it. Lily wanted something different.

Curiosity got the best of the redhead.

Getting up from her spot before the fire, she set her book down and made her way to the winding steps of the Boys' dormitory. Walking into the Sixth Year hall, she found the door she needed, and opened it.

Of course the only guitar player at Hogwarts had to be him.

James Potter.

Sighing she sat next to him on his bed, where he was currently strumming some cords.  
Surprised by his new company, he stopped playing and looked up. His hazel eyes showed confusion, but he smiled mischievously.

"Hey, Lily." He ruffled his raven hair.

"Can you teach me?" She pointed to the wooden contraption. He raised his eyebrows, grinning.

She sighed.

"Will you teach me how to play the guitar, James?"

"What's the magic word?"

She sighed again, but still smiled.

"Will you teach me how to play the guitar, _please_?"

He tried to hide his ever-growing smile. "That's not it."

"What? Please is always the magic word, James, haven't your parents taught you manners?"

"Of course, of course." He ruffled his hair again.

"Well," she said matter of factly, "what's the magic word, then?"

"Repeat after me." She rolled her eyes, but played along. "Repeat after me."

He chuckled, "I, Lily Evans."

"I, Lily Evans."

"Claim that."

"Claim that."

"James Potter."

"James Potter."

"Is."

"Is." Lily eyed him suspiciously.

"A supermegafoxyawesome boy—scratch that, I meant 'man'."

"A supermega-," Lily stopped and got up abruptly. "I am not repeating that, James Potter!"

James frowned, "Eh, I kind of figured, always worth the try though, right?"

Lily smiled; she _really_ wanted to play the guitar. "Fine, you can have the 'mega foxy' title." James grinned, "but that's all!"

"Alright, my dear Lily, I'll take it! Come right up and I'll teach you how to play the guitar."

"Really?"

"Of course, I would have taught you anyway, even if you didn't use the magic word." He grinned, "I'm a sucker for guitar playing red-heads."

She rolled her eyes, but sat down next to him anyway. Carefully, he set the guitar in her small arms and their lessons began.


	2. So lay with me

_Thanks for the reviews! (Especially a Big thanks to LAJAF!)_

_New prompt: 'So lay with me. I could use the company'. I love drabble dares!_

_(I don't own HP)_

* * *

Lily Evans couldn't fall asleep to save her life. With what was happening in her life, she didn't expect to. Seventh Year was far too time-consuming than she ever thought it would be. Thoughts and ideas and worries flooded her mind and it was nearing midnight, on a school night! She had lessons in the morning, she had to get some sleep. Tossing and turning was all she ever did now-a-days, and Lily could not figure out why.

Distraught, she threw off her covers and made her way out of the dorm. Walking barefoot, she snuck out of the Gryffindor Common room and into the abandon corridors. Silent as can be she made her way to the wall she was looking for.

Pacing back and forth three times, the door appeared.

Smiling, she walked through, except finding that she wasn't alone.

"Oh."

James was laying on one of the vacant red sofas, eyes fluttering as he almost fell asleep. Hearing that someone was in the room with him, he woke, rubbing his hazel eyes and settling his wired glasses on his nose.

"Oh, hello, Lily." He smiled weakly; James seemed just about tired as Lily.

"You know about the come-and-go room, too?" She leaned up against the wall, yawning. Her red tendrils inching over her emerald eyes.

"Yeah, the boys and I found it awhile back." He sat up a bit, Lily noticing that he was, too, in his pajamas.

She yawned again, "I couldn't sleep. So I came here."

"So lay with me," he moved a bit, making room on the sofa. "I could use the company."

Hesitant, but in need of some company herself, she settled herself next to James.

Resting her head in the groove of his shoulder, she gently closed her eyes. Feeling brave, James wrapped his arm around Lily's shoulder.

And, together, they fell asleep within minutes.


	3. Yes! I WOULD do that!

_New prompt: "You'd better give me my glasses or I'm going to ... Yes! I WOULD do that!" (Why thanks LAJAF.) *shakes head* Read, enjoy and perhaps review? :) And have a happy new year as well!_

* * *

It was often thought that Lily Evans was a complete and total bookworm. Even more so than Remus Lupin (which was quite the accomplishment). But you couldn't deny that the two exchanged favorite books and discussed the latest authors and plots. It was just the way it was.

The girl of about sixteen would always be found in front of the fire, in one of the loveseats, curled up with her book, curly hair up in a rather mused bun and reading glasses placed firmly on her quaint nose. No one ever dared to disturb Lily Evans when she was reading—ever. It was a basic rule of Gryffindor House.

There is always a rule-breaker though; a certain Marauder who loved to bend the rules. A certain windswept raven haired boy. A certain boy who was practically in love with the redhead.

Everyone knew it.

James Potter couldn't deny it.

So, when the rule-breakers and heart-throbs of Hogwarts got together and deceived an unstoppable, completely and undeniably fool-proof plan, nobody was really surprised.

Because, let's just say, all of the Gryffindor House wanted a certain, annoying fighting couple to finally snog each other senseless and to finally get together. It was awfully distracting having the two fighting constantly.

The Marauders sought this brilliant plan to be hundred percent perfect, it would leave the redhead in the awaiting arms of a lovesick boy—also known as a certain James Potter.

So, on a late October night, James quietly made his way down the Boys' Dormitory steps with the Marauders following behind, hidden under the Invisibility Cloak.

Walking ever-so stealthy, James set himself up in front of the engrossed reader.

"Oi, Lily, whatcha reading?" the boy whispered, as Lily raised her head slightly, clearly peeved that she was disturbed while reading.

She squinted her emerald eyes that were blocked by her own pair of wired reading glasses and with a slightly raised eyebrow. "Why?"

"Just curious," replied James as he sat on the arm rest, a little too close for Lily's preference.

"Oh." She looked up at the boy, but answered, despite the hundreds of questions rushing through her mind. "My mum sent it in the post yesterday. To Kill a Mockingbird." She showed the cover to James. "One of my favorites, really. It's an American book, but brilliant all the same."

"Interesting, can I borrow it when you're done?" He smiled when he saw her surprised expression.  
"Erm, well, sure. If you want."

To others around, secretly watching this affair of words, their mouths were agape seeing that the two Sixth Years were actually talking civilly.

That is until James decided to act stupid.

The Gryffindor Common room really can't go without some peace and quiet while the Marauders and Lily Evans are at school.

The Marauders, now with the cloak stuffed in Sirius's pocket, the three boys watched as James ruined the plan they cooked up yesterday in astonishment. "Is he really that daft?" Peter said, watching, rolling his eyes.

"I'm afraid so Wormtail, 'fraid so." Sirius pats Peter on the back as they sit on a nearby table, watching their idiotic friend.

"You'd better give me my glasses or I'm going to …" A furious Lily yells, James' hazel eyes go wide as he starts to speak in a stutter,  
"No, not that!"

"Yes! I WOULD do that!" James starts to run in fear. "Get back here, Potter!" Lily jumps out of her chair and chases James around the room. Lily, then, too sporting the windswept hair, eyes burning.

"What would she do guys?" Remus questions, watching the redhead chase a bewildered Prongs, who was holding on tight to Lily's glasses.

"I really don't want to know," Sirius's laughter ringing throughout the Common Room.

"If Prongs is running that fast from the girl of dreams, it must be bad," Peter comments, amused.

The boys nod in agreement.


	4. The First I love You

I wanted something sweet. Tell me what you think?

-

The sky was sprinkled with tiny explosions of light; it was the perfect night for star-gazing. Not a dark, ominous cloud was in sight, blocking the golden specks. Under the blanket of the night sky, a pair were laying on top of the crisp summer grass, their hands tightly clasped, their heads turned so a mix of red and black hair clashed together. The handsome boy would whisper sweet words to his girlfriend, making her blush a tomato red and for her to giggle quietly. These actions encouraged him. He smiled a crooked smile, placing a kiss on her forehead. She smiled back, snuggling closer to the boy, intertwining her leg with his. The night was the perfect night, a cool breeze, rustling the leaves of the luscious trees. The lapping of the shore of the lake, giving off a peaceful atmosphere. The two were laying their ever since dinnertime, not moving from their spot. School was almost over and to be truthful, they didn't want to leave each others side. They had been going out since the middle of their Seventh Year and were inseparable—joined at the hip; hands always attached.

The moon shone brightly, out shining the stars overhead. It gave off a wan light, allowing the couple to see where they were.

"Lily?" James stumbled, squeezing his hand tighter around hers.

"James?" she whispered, not wanting to break the silence of the night.

"I have something to tell you."

"What is it James? Are you okay?" She was concerned; she could hear the loud thumps of his heart, pounding erratically through his chest, his voice quivering as well. She gripped his hand tighter.

"I'm brilliant, love." He gave her a quick kiss. "I just wanted to tell you something ... well, important."

"Well. ..."

"..."

"James?"

"I love you."

"You love me?" Her emerald eyes sparkled as she said that one word: love. He loved her. She couldn't believe it.

"Of course, Lily! I have ever since I first laid my eyes on you." He undid their hands and wrapped his fingers in her hair, curling peices around his rough hands.

"I mean, Lily, you're absolutely beautiful inside and out. How could I not love you?" He gained some confindence when she rolled on top of him, capturing his lips with hers. The kiss was gentle and sweet, she spoke back through her actions, smiling into their kiss.

"I love you, too, James. I love you so, so much."

--

I think I just coughed up some fluff. Thanks for reading everyone :)


	5. Beautiful

What d'you think? For those who review, thanks a million! :)

--

The girl's coiled hair was wound up in muddled plait, fly-away curls falling into her eyes.

Her once vibrant green eyes were holding the upmost emotion, piercing the letter before her.

A pair of glasses falling to the tip of her quaint nose that held hundreds of little freckles.

Pale, shaking hands clasping so tight to the parchment that was sent to her that it was beginning to tear.

She ran out of the Great Hall were the usual Sunday breakfast was taking place, not really noticing the curious students watching with bewildered expressions. No one followed. No one saw the crystal tears fall from her face.

Except for one boy.

He left his friends frantically.

He knew what was wrong.

He was watching her read her letter once she received it.

He noticed her expression plummet while she continued to read.

The same thing happened to him once he read the letter that informed him that his parents were gone as well.

He followed her onto the grounds and saw her collapse under the beach tree.

He saw her at her worst time, and yet, at that moment, walking over and taking her into his arms, he found her even more beautiful.


	6. I Do NOT Fancy Anyone!

A/N: Sorry for those you have already read this. It was my one-shot called, "I Do NOT Fancy Anyone!" I was trying to clean up everything. All my oneshots are moving into this drabble/oneshot collection. Sorry for any misunderstanding. But please do review ;D All fourteen of reviews for this will be gone now...

* * *

It was a horribly warm autumn day, so the Hogwarts students were all surrounded by the cool lake on the castle grounds. Ranging from all years, everyone just wanted to feel the small, refreshing breeze that drifted over the water, hoping to catch some of the autumn wind.

Lily Evans and her best friend Marlene McKinnon were two of those students who found the perfect spot under the shady willow tree close to the shore of the lake. Lying there relaxing, enjoying the Saturday freedom of no tests and homework to study or quickly complete in a rush, seeing as they had the whole  
day to do it tomorrow. (Much to Lily and Marlene's dismay.)

Of course, I wasn't doing much relaxing, I was to busy thinking. Thinking of what, you ask? Or maybe whom? My traitor of a mind was thinking of a particular boy. I mean, every teenager girl ends up thinking, and maybe drooling, over a certain someone. But, I didn't want this boy in my head! My head went against me, me, Lily Evans, said owner of my mind and thoughts. I gave a deep, frustrated sigh, my own thoughts angering me.

Marlene, who was resting against the willow trunk, chuckled, "Thinking about him again, huh Lily?"

I glared. How did she know?

"I am not thinking about any boy, especially the one you're thinking that I'm thinking about," I retorted. Ha, the mastermind Lily yet again found a way out of Marlene's questions, I deserve a prize really. I practically do  
it everyday.

Marlene smirked at me. "So, you are thinking of a boy! Not very clever today, are we, Lily?" she taunted.

I stuck my tongue out and narrowed my bright green eyes at her. "I don't even fancy anyone," I lied.

"Right, Lily, you of all people doesn't fancy a single soul. There's no point in denying it."

"Marlene McKinnon! I, Lily Marie Evans, do not fancy anyone!" I bellowed, my red hair ablaze. There had to be steam coming out of my ears, just like in those Muggle cartoons I used to watch when I was younger.

I glanced around us. People we staring at me, shocked and curious looks on their faces.

"Bugger off!" I yelled to my fellow students. I received eye rolls and smirks.

"Besides." She smiled. "Everyone already knows you're in love with him." Ah, that explains the rolling of the eyes. I still glared at her, my mouth partly open, trying to defend myself, when:

"In love with whom?" I knew that voice. Merlin, why at that moment did he decide to walk over? That deep, sexy voice. Why, oh why, did he come now? Everyone is out to get me, that's why. Everyone wants the poor Head Girl to embarrass herself in front of the person she fancied—I mean, erm, didn't fancy.

"Hey, Potter," Marlene greeted. "Remus, Peter, Sirius." She nodded her head at them, her short brown hair falling into her eyes.

"So, who is Lily in love with?" squeaked Peter. I gave him a look, at which he slowly backed away. Brilliant! My eyes have magical powers, scaring teenage boys away. I should be a witch!

Oh right, I am already. Merlin! I'm out of it today. Must have been the pumpkin juice. Yeah, that's right, I blame the bloody pumpkin juice for my lovely—I mean, horrible—thoughts about Potter.

"I think I know. She stares at him all the time with those glazed over eyes. She even starts to drool! It's kind of nasty really," laughed Sirius. My jaw dropped, while Marlene giggled and gave me an "I told you so" look. I gave Sirius my "scaring teenage boy" stare, and he, too, slowly backed up and hid behind Peter. "Jeez, Evans, stop with that look!" he said peeking around Peter's round face.

Remus gave a hearty laugh while James kept giving me curious looks. Very sexy curious looks, mind you. His black, ruffled hair falling into his deep hazel eyes, his perfect wired glasses nestled on his cute nose, his athletic body standing two feet away from me. SNAP OUT OF IT LILY! My mind was once again against me.

The Marauders took a seat next to Marlene, except for James, who happened to take a seat right next to me. The boys and Marlene started a new conversation about what they want to do when they get out of Hogwarts when James asked me something, making my breath become uneven.

"So, who do you not fancy, Lily?" his husky voice questioned me.

"You," I mumbled. James's face fell.

I stared down at my crossed legs, fiddling with my small hands in my lap. "I don't particularly fancy you, per say." James moved closer, listening very carefully.

"What?" He asked with a confused look.

"Well." I looked up and found eye contact with his hazel eyes. "I'm kind of, well, in love with you. Being in love is very different from the insignificant word 'fancy', don't you think?" I rushed with the last sentence, not wanting to hear his reaction.

James didn't answer; instead he took my head in his hands and gave me a soft, gentle kiss.

After what it seemed a lifetime, I looked around us, realizing Marlene and the boys had left us. Pointing this out to James, he shrugged his shoulders and kissed me again.

Resting our foreheads against each other, James spoke. "Hey, Lily?"

"Yeah, James?" I whispered.

"I love you, too."

And with that, he swooped down and gave me a passionate kiss. And I thanked my crazy mind.


	7. Lily Billy

A/N: Once my oneshot called, "Lily Billy". It's not very good, just a warning.

"Psst! Lily-flower!" Lily Evans rolled her vivid emerald eyes and turned  
her head towards the seat behind her.

"What do you want?" she whispered as they were in the middle of Professor  
Binns' class. Half the class had dozed off with the heat of the warm fall  
day and the extremely mind-numbing lecture on goblins. Zooming parchment birds  
were flying around the classroom by lazily pointed wands. The sleeping  
teenagers and others goofing off went unnoticed as the ghost's back was  
turned to the blackboard.

"Can I borrow a quill perhaps?"

"No."

"Lily pad, why not?"

"Don't call me that."

"How 'bout Lily Billy? Is that one better?"

A voice interrupted before Lily could get her word in. "Oh, oh! I have one  
. . . how about . . ." Silence ensued, and then: "Red head!"

"Sirius, that's the most creative nickname I have ever heard! Wonder why  
no one has ever called me that before?" a sarcastic Lily replied.

James snickered. "Lils is right, Padfoot. Totally lame."

"It was not! Sexy Sirius Black isn't full of lameness. He is full of  
intelligence, cleverness, and bravery. Lame doesn't fit with a name like  
Sirius." He puffed out his chest and smiled widely.

James shook his head at his best friend as Lily rolled her eyes for what it  
seemed like the millionth time that day.

"Like your nicknames aren't lame as well? I mean, really." Lily  
turned her chair towards them. "Lily Billy? It makes me sound like a  
goat."

"A beautiful goat, nonetheless."

Lily snorted. "Thanks, Potter, I do love being compared to a goat."

"Class! Pay attention and get these notes down," Binns yelled in a  
monotone voice, pointing to their parchment. Lily shrugged and turned around,  
her auburn tendrils swaying against her back.

About ten minutes later: "Ouch! What in Merlin's pants was that for?!"  
Lily glared and picked up the crumpled up parchment that was thrown at her  
head.

"Sorry, Silly Lily. Sirius has a good arm." James nodded over to a cheery  
Padfoot. Lily threw it at his head and started writing some more notes.

"Psst . . . Lily! Can I borrow that quill?"

"No."

"With chocolate frogs on top?"

"No."

"Lemon Drops on top?"

"Nope."

"Bertie Botts on top?"

"Nasty."

"How about some Carmel apples?"

"Er, no."

"Sugar Quills on top?" he asked desperately.

"Hmm. I do enjoy an occasional Sugar Quill . . ." James crooked smile  
drew larger as he waited to be handed the quill.

"NO!"

"That was tricky, oh sweet smelling flower of mine," the raven headed boy  
replied. "You are quite the clever one. All the more reason to eat you!  
Mwahaha."

Lily raised a questioning eyebrow at James, "What the hell was that?

"Isn't it a line from that Muggle story, Big Blue Riding Hood?" James  
looked confused. "Did I mess it up?"

"James, it's called Little Red Riding Hood."

Potter bit his lip. "Oh."

"Can I borrow that quill yet?" he said, completely changing the subject.

"Fine_ Jamsie_, have the bloody quill." Lily slammed the quill down on the  
desk before James.

"Can you guys please shut up?" a muffled yawn suppressed. A tired Remus  
Lupin raised his head from his resting position, his tan colored hair falling  
into his weary eyes. They turned to their friend who was sleeping in the seat  
next to Lily.

"Sorry, Remus," the three whispered.

"We'll be quieter," replied Lily.

Professor Binns then yelled for the class to wake up and finish the notes,  
making the reluctant four stop bickering and actually pay attention. The  
lesson was about to end in another fifteen minutes when Lily was hit with  
another crumpled (and torn), sheet of parchment.

"Read it," James whispered loudly, ruffling his hair with his hand.  
Lily unfolded the crinkles and spread out the worn sheet in front of her.

_Dear Lily, love,  
Are your legs tired?__  
_Lily shook her head and stifled a groan.  
_Cause you've been running through my mind all day.  
_


	8. Warm Days

A/N: Once called, "Warm Days". Added part by ameo, check her out :)

* * *

Lily sat by the warm fire in the Gryffindor common room, perched up on the red, cozy love seat. Her small seventeen-year-old boy wrapped up in her favourite blanket, knees to her chest, and her auburn tendrils in a makeshift, sloppy plait. She sighed in contentment; it was Christmas break and most of the students had left for various family trips for the holidays, so she had the entire common room to herself. The only seventh year Gryffindors she knew to be staying were the Marauders and her best friend, Alice Barnes. Who happened to be off with her long-term boyfriend, Frank Longbottom, doing Merlin knows what. So since her best friend decided to leave her on the snowy afternoon, she resorted into grabbing a book she found on an empty table and her old and worn blanket. And took a seat in the most inviting chair. The only things about the chairs were that they were incredibly cozy and made Lily Evans doze off in a most peaceful slumber.

"Hey Prongsie, lookie over there," Sirius called over to James, as they made their way down the Boys' dormitory steps.

Sirius pointed at Lily who happened to be half way off the love seat, blanket and book askew, arms and legs hanging over the edges. James smiled at the sight. Lily and him, every since becoming Head Boy and Girl had been getting along brilliantly. They even had become friends, even though it took her the whole year to finally trust him. But in the end, he gained her trust and friendship. Though James wanted more. He couldn't help that he was head over heels in love with the girl.

Remus and Peter caught up to the two other boys, sitting in opposite chairs across Lily. All the boys were decked out in coats, scarves, gloves, and hats, and of course, a warming charm to keep them from getting soaked for the snow. The Marauders planned to head outside and have a huge snowball fight, but not without dragging Lily, Alice, and Frank with them.

"Pstt, Lily Flower!" Sirius practically yelled, while poking Lily repeatedly in the stomach, causing her to jump with a start and yell an "Elpp!" which caused Sirius to fall to the floor with surprise. Remus and James roared with laughter at the surprised Sirius, Peter chuckling along.

Lily glared at him, but not without a smirk, "What are you guys doing? I was in the middle of a perfectly fine dream," She said sleepily, wiping her bright green eyes with her hands.

Before they could answer, Lily looked at their appearances and got excited, "Oh! A snowball fight right? I love the snow, hold on a second!"

And with that, Lily scrambled up the stairs and into the Girls' Dormitory, her door slamming behind her. James and Remus chuckled at her, James completely thrilled that they didn't even have to ask if she wanted to join. Not that he would've taken no for an answer. He would have dragged her outside himself if he had too.

Within minutes, Lily rushed down the stairs, her red curly hair under a green knitted hat, her body dressed in her black cloak, her small hands wearing green mittens, boots on her feet, she was ready to kick some Marauder butt out on the Hogwart's grounds.

"What was your dream about Lily?" Asked a curious James, as they made their way out of the portrait hole.

The corners of Lily's mouth formed a smirk, her eyes sparkling. "Oh, you know," she waved off. "The man of my dreams sweeping me off my feet during a romantic dinner as we watch the sun set on the horizon..." she sighed dreamily.

"Bugger, Lily!" Sirius wailed, his hands distorting his face in disgust. "You KNOW how I hate to hear about your hypothetical romantic dates..."

"You know me, Sirius, I just can't stop talking about them..." Lily grinned, then winked. "Or DREAMING about them!"

She linked arms with Sirius and James, forcing them to catch up with her bouncy stride down the hallways. The entire way to the Kitchens, James couldn't stop thinking about who this mystery man was Lily was dreaming about--and how the hell could he get a subscription into her dreams?

"Can Alice and Frank join us?" Lily asked as they rounded a corner, "I believe they mentioned something about going to the kitchens."

The boys nodded, "We were going to ask them to come too, seeing that we are the only Gryffindors staying this break," Remus added.

"Well! Let's get this show on the road!" Sirius yet again yelled, dragging Lily a bit faster down the empty corriders, James, Remus, and Peter trailing behind. Lily giggled and played along, humming while Sirius sang some new Weird Sisters' Song.

"Lily dear, how do you know about the kitchens?" Asked Sirius once they reached the pear painting, out of breath. The three boys finally catching up behind them.

"What? Didn't think you were the only ones who knew about the entrance, did you?" Smirked Lily.

"Alice and I found it our first year, exploring the castle." As jaws were dropped, Lily tickled the pear and entered the kitchen. "James! They beat us! We only found it second year!" Lily snickered at Sirius's disappointment.

Walking into the kitchen, they were surrounded by house elves asking if they wanted anything of the sorts, telling them a polite no thank you, they spotted Alice and Frank snogging at a near by table.

"OY! Get a room love birds!" Frank and Alice tore apart, glaring at Sirius, while their own faces turned a deep red. "Com' on! Snowball fight! Meet us outside in ten minutes," Remus told the couple, as they climbed out of the entrance.

Fifteen minutes later, teams were picked, and snow was flying about. Peter, Frank, Remus and Lily on one team, seeing that they got Peter, they got the extra player. Alice, James, and Sirius on the opposing team.

"AHA! You can never catch me!" Yelled Sirius as he dodged thrown snowballs, finally getting hit in the face by one Peter threw. Being thrown off guard, Sirius made a dramatic fall, clutching his heart, and making groans of fake pain.

Everyone ignored him and continued on. He glared at his friends, who smiled slyly in return. Hundreds of magical snowballs flew toward Sirius, and he had no way to escape them.

The game continued, Lily ran and took cover in a snow-fort Remus and her built, lying there in the snow, she caught her breath, resting her head back against her arms. Twice in one day, Lily began to doze off again, blocking out all the noise around her.

After what it seemed forever, Lily heard a yelp and someone running toward her snow-fort, just when she was about to open her eyes, something very heavy landed on top of her.

Not something, _someone_.

Lily opened her eyes and winced at the pain, seeing who was on top of her she gave a yelp like the one she heard minutes before.

"Sorry Lily," James replied as he hurried off of her, brushing snow off him, and offering a hand to Lily. She took it with pleasure and he pulled her up from the frosty snow. "Thanks," she murmured, blushing.

"Hey, are you cold? Your lips are turning blue," James said with concern, Lily nodded, her bright auburn curls bringing out the color in her features.

"Can I help you with that?" Asked James, who had a small grin on his face. Lily narrowed her eyes, but said yes none the same.

James's eyes sparkled as he stepped closer to Lily, capturing her blue lips with his, giving her a warm, gentle kiss.

And with that one kiss, it left Lily feeling warm for the rest of the day.


	9. Meet Lily

A/N: Written for Never-ending nights with you. Merry Christmas Ela! Based off the song, "Meet Virginia".

* * *

He watches her, her emerald eyes dancing playfully as she snatches his wool hat from his messy raven hair.

"Lily!" She takes off, placing his hat onto her messy auburn tendrils. "Get back here!"

She runs, her laughter floating through the chilled winds of the Hogwarts' grounds. He rolls his hazel eyes, but laughs along, taking off after the girl. His girl. Just the thought makes his smile grow bigger.

He catches up, Quidditch practices making him built; he wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her backwards. "Gotcha!" he yells in triumph.

They fall back into the light snowfall, getting covered in the white dust, but joyful all the same. James' arms are still tightly wrapped around her small body, and she snuggles up close to him.

He thinks that life couldn't get any better with the girl of his dreams in his arms, the sight of her smiling at him, wearing his woolen cap. He sighs and gives the redhead a kiss on the cheek. Lily turns with a raised eyebrow. "You missed." Smiling, she places a warm kiss on his lips and they lay in the snow until their cloaks are soaked and until the sun falls behind the horizon.

xx

The two sit in the Gryffindor Common Room, right before the flickering glows of the fire. Everyone else is away for the holiday or already asleep. Yet, the Marauders are resting upon the sofas, eyes fluttering closed as they enjoy the warmth. Lily rests her head against James' shoulders as he lights a cigarette. She glares at him as he continues taking drags from it, blowing the smoke into the already lit fire.

"I thought you were going to quit." She shakes her long curls and takes the cigarette into her small hands.

He grabs her waist and pulls her into his lap. "I am."

She raises an eyebrow.

"Eventually." Lily rolls her glittering eyes as she takes a drag of it, coughs, and throws it in the fire with a disgusted look. James chuckles and smoothes out her hair, taking curls and wrapping them around his fingers. Delighted, Lily leans back and the two steal kisses for the rest of the night, happy to be together.

Remus, Peter, and Sirius are watching the scene before them with smirks, but smile none the less at their friends. They are just glad that they finally figured out that they were perfect for each other.

xx

"Blimey, James! Why can't you?" A distraught Lily leans against the corridor wall, eyes burning, as she glares at the boy in front of her.

"Lily, it's top secret." Her eyes are like molten emerald as they glare for a better explanation.  
James slowly walks closer to Lily. Seeing their close proximity, she shrinks back into the bricks.

"Marauder business, Lily," his voice getting heavier as he saunters closer.

And closer.

Lily is pinned against the wall and James. She blocks him, her tiny hands push against his chest. "Come on, James, please tell me?" she whispers in a whine.

"Lily, it's a surprise! I can't tell, it'll ruin it all."

Her eyes widen. "A surprise? I_ love_ surprises! Why didn't you say so?" She smiles slyly, "So … uhm, when does this, er, surprise take place?" She runs her hand softly down his chest causing the boy to suppress a gulp and widen his hazel eyes.

He shakes his head nervously. "No no, will not tell."

"You sure?" He nods furiously.

"Oh, fine!" She shakes her head, still smiling and grabs his hand. The rest of patrolling includes pestering from the Head Girl.

xx

"Do you think it'd be nice to be the Queen of England?" Lily ponders to James one day, "I dunno, seems like an awful amount of hard work." He replies, bringing her closer.

The two are holding hands, standing before the Black Lake, bare feet meeting the lake's edges. Lily stares out to the dark water, small hand clutching James'. "Yeah, probably too much work. Plus, with all these Head Girl duties, N.E. and having you Marauders as friends? Way too much on my plate to even think about being the Queen!"

She pauses, breathing quite heavily. "Hold on. It's hard work having me as a boyfriend?" James eyes Lily with his eyebrows raised as he questions her.

Lily giggles and squeezes his hand. "Course. I do have to keep up with all your pranks and teasing, now, don't I?"

xx

"So, let me get this straight." James and Lily are lounging around in the Gryffindor Common Room with the other boys. Lily waits. "Your father works with animals? Does he collect 'em like Hagrid?"

Lily laughs, "Well, no, he's like a doctor to them. He's a veterinarian." She pauses for a second, "though we did always have animals at our house when I was growing up. My mum and dad always took in injured cats and dogs."

James smiles. "And your mum?"

"She worked on cars."

"Right." James ruffles his hair, trying to remember all of this information.

"Your evil sister? The one who doesn't like me?"

"Hah, well she goes to an university. Muggle schooling, like if we were to go to school after Hogwarts. That sort of thing. She's studying politics." Lily sticks out her tongue. "I hate politics."

xx

Lily sat, writing furiously in the Great Hall. Having a free period, she had the chance to get a heads start on her Transfiguration essay. Three rolls of parchment! McGonagall was out to get her! Frustrated with her Potions, Charms, Muggle Studies and Ancient Runes homework as well, she was waist high in stress. Still writing away with her quill, James sat down next to her.

"You okay Lily?" He was worried with how much work his girlfriend was doing lately.

She grunted in reply.

He takes that as a no.

He puts his arm around her waist and rests his head against her shoulder.

"Want to go to the kitchens?"

Another grunt.

"Lily, you need a break."

A sigh.

He was getting somewhere.

"Come on, love, I'll even carry you there."

A smile.

"Oh, fine."

They stand and James grabs Lily in his arms, bridal style, Quidditch practice was paying off. She closes her eyes, a smile on her face.

He looks down and smiles, too.

xx

James spied Lily drinking a cup of something. Getting up and leaving his friends, he walks over to a rather caffeinated Lily Evans. She jumps from her chair and runs into his arms. "Lily! It's nearing midnight, why in the world are you drinking," he smells the scent, "coffee?"

"I've been up ages, James! I have to get my parts of our Head Duties done. I bet you already cooked up ideas for graduation! I've got nothing so far!" She sighs and walks back to her cluttered table, gathering all her books and scattered quills.

"Why didn't you just ask for help Lily? You know I would have helped you." He rolls his eyes when the redhead glared at him.

"You do plenty for me already, James! You tutor me in Transfiguration, you do more than half of our Head work, you help me prepare for all my exams, you bring me snacks when I haven't eaten all day, you carry me when I'm tired. I can't thank you enough for all you have done for me. And I haven't done anything for you!" She fell into an empty chair, burying her face into her hands.

James shook his head at Lily. He really couldn't believe it.

He walks closer and lifts Lily up so that he is holding her.

"Merlin, Lily." She buries her head into his chest, arms tight around him. "Just you loving me is enough."

xx

_Meet Lily._


	10. Her and Him

AU-ish. James and Lily pretty much switched, hah.

_"I was born with an enormous need for affection,  
and a terrible need to give it." - Audrey Hepburn_

She spoke with her heart, not her mind.

Lily didn't think, she just did. Whatever her heart told her to do, she went for it. No second thoughts, no doubts or concerns. She didn't think about what would happen as a result of her action or how her future would turn out because of it. Thinking about the future just lead her to a whirlwind of worry. Lily saw no need to worry. Worrying just caused stress. And in her mind, stress lead to headaches, broken hearts, and _planned_ actions. Her one golden rule was to just _jump_. The heart racing, closed eyes, fists clenched, kind of jump. If she fell, she fell. She would just get right back up and start again. Giving up was not an option.

She just wished someone would catch her before she fell.

He spoke with his mind, not his heart.

James was all about well thought out plans and actions. Listening to his carefree heart, in his mind, was absolutely barbaric. His heart and mind always battled, but his mind always conquered the heart. That little conscious that speaks to him was his right hand man. _James this is wrong. James this won't work. James this is just plain _stupid_. _He lived in a sea of worry and doubts, his ship tossing over the rocky waves of concern. He didn't believe in jumping overboard, he was scared of drowning.

He just wished someone would help him stay afloat. If that is, he finally decided to take the plunge.


	11. Friendship

Kind of shows the relationship between Sirius and Lily. With James thrown in of course =) Review?

* * *

It was a rather cloudy day, the sun just barely peeking out from the large clouds. The little rays of light hit just the right angles, making snow patches gleam and some icicles melt. Yet it was still frigid cold as Lily sat on pile of tires, lazily watching a man under a Muggle contraption. All you could hear was the rummaging around of nuts and bolts and the disgruntled sounds of the man.

"How's it going down there?" Lily rolled her eyes that were hidden by her wire reading glasses when she heard a loud bang where her friend was working. She swung her legs, hitting them against the tires aimlessly.

"Eh, pretty good Lils, can't get this bolt tightened all the way though. Want to hand me that drill over there?" the deep voice replied.

She jumped from her place and walked over to the wooden toolbox, grabbing the right one, she handed it to the boy. "Here Sirius," he rolled out beneath the motorbike, smiling his ever-handsome smile. "Why thank you."

Again, he disappeared, this happening basically the whole day Lily was there. "Can you get that Lily?" or "Can you give me a hand?" She didn't mind though, she liked being helpful.

"Can we get some food after this? I'm starving." Lily chuckled. "Brilliant idea Sirius," she paced back and forth the dirty garage, "but you're buying."

"Oh come on! You are the one with the good paying job!" He appeared in front of her, covered in oil spots and his usually perfect hair, a mess.

"I'm not the one who wanted to be a mechanic, can't figure out why'd you want to work on Muggle cars all day anyway." She laughed, running a hand through her bright, let down hair.

He grumbled. "It's only a part-time gig, but at least I don't have to write for that nasty little bugger like you do." He stuck out his tongue while waving his wand about, cleaning up the mess.

"Ugh, don't remind me. I really can't stand Skeeter." She rolled her eyes, "but aren't you starting Auror training soon?"

"Yep, actually in a couple of weeks, so that's why I needed your help on fixing this bike."

"It looks like," she ran a hand over the handlebars, "you're done?"

"Tis right love, but I want it to do something else. Remus won't help me with it, so I thought the lovely Lily Evans would." He raised his eyebrows, his eyes shining mischievously.

She eyed him, sitting on the bike.

"You would help, right?"

"What exactly do you plan on doing bud? It looks brilliant already."

Sirius walked over and lifted her off the bike, "It does doesn't it. Yet I want it to," he sets her down, "fly." He exaggerates the last word, smiling hopefully at Lily.

"Fly? You want a motorbike to fly?"

He nods his head.

"You're bloody insane! Can't you just ride a broomstick?" Still she laughs in amazement. She didn't know why she was laughing so hard. The absurdity maybe? The lack of laughter she had in the past months? She new that when Sirius owled her the following week to get together, they'd be creating a mess. Plus she needed a few chuckles and Sirius was the man to come too.

"You'll help me?"

"Oh fine you git. You owe me though." Grabbing her satchel and jumper, "Come on, I want some warm butter-beer and chips."

"The Three Broomsticks it is then!" With that, the two leave the dingy garage and apparate to Hogsmeade.

xxx

"Com'n Lily," Sirius grabbed her elbow, "live a little."

Lily sighed, but let her friend drag her down the corridor. "Where are we going anyway?" She blew some run-away bangs out of her eyes, trying to keep up with the boy.

"You know where, don't act stupid Evans." He gave her a smirk, halting at the secret Honeydukes entrance.

Lily rolled her eyes as Sirius took her hand.

xxx

She sat sulking in the corner of the Common Room, her arms crossed haphazardly in front of her. She didn't want to be bothered, she was too busy watching the couple in the opposite corner. She glared at them, fighting a tear that was about to slip out. Lily jumped as someone bumped her shoulder and sat down next to her.

"Hey," he said wrapping his arm around her, pulling her into him.

She fought against his pull and rubbed her watery eyes.

"Hey now," grabbing her cold hand into his. "What's wrong?" he followed Lily's gaze and frowned.

She took in a sharp breath and let it out slowly.

"My best friend is a dolt." He gets up and makes his way over to James and the mystery girl he has been talking too and flirting with all night. She watches as Sirius pushes James' shoulder, surprising the two.

He points to Lily, and Potter's features change drastically. They both walk out of the Common Room and into the corridor, muffling their raised voices.

When it seems like a lifetime is over, they both walk in and James apologizes to the pretty girl he was with. He makes his way up to the Boy's Dormitory, but not without glancing back at Lily and giving her a sorrowful half-smile.

Confused, Lily looks up at her friend. "What did you say to him?"

"I just had to talk some sense into that over-sized head of his, that's all." He smiles and kisses her cheek and follows the path that his best friend took up the stairs.

xxxx

"SIRIUS BLACK!" Lily yells as the shaggy haired boy accidentally drops her new vase (even though it was an extremely _hideous_ wedding gift from her sister).

"Oops?" he shows off an apolgetic smile. "It was ugly anyway."

xxx

James and Lily happily danced to their wedding song, both with never-ending smiles plastered on their glowing faces. Sirius watched happily as two of his best friends glided along the dance floor. He watched James whisper into his wife's ear and how she playfully hit him and laughed along. He watched Lily tighten her grip around his neck and place her face against his chest. He watched as James looked over to him and mouthed the words, "thank you."


	12. A note

Bumbumbummm.

* * *

Lily read the note over and over. The words playing on repeat inside her head. They tumbled and toyed with her emotions and thoughts. She didn't know what to think.

She flipped and folded the already worn parchment in her hands. The loopy script staring blankly at Lily.

_Seven o'clock_.

Seven o'clock where? How could that boy expect her to know what it ment?

She barely knew him.


End file.
